


For Miss Darcei

by 123Brooksie



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: Miss Darcei is invited to Korea for a makeup deal and meets her idols. Then her idols meat her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Darcei was scrambling around her apartment. She only had two hours to get to the airport and board her flight. She regretted rewatching her SuperM concert videos for the millionth time and wished she had just taken her shower and got going as she had planned.

Things don’t always go as planned though. She came to terms with this fact recently. There always has to be room for improvising.

She hops in her car finally, after shoving in her three suitcases, and pulls onto the road, finally on her way to the airport.

SM entertainment invited her to the launch of their new makeup line SM.AKEUP which would kick off with a 16 shade blush palette that everyone is super excited about. They are going to discuss if she could potentially be one of their global influencers and make a deal so she could help promote the palette to people with darker skin colors. Darcei was very intrigued when she got the email and agreed to fly out- not to mention one of the selling points was many SM artists would be attending the launch.

Somehow she made it to her flight on time. She hurried to her seat and for the first time in two hours she was able to breathe deeply.

She finally had the time to open her phone and reply to all the birthday messages her friends sent her. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARCEI! - another reason to be in Korea! She’s meeting with some friends of hers after the launch so they can celebrate together.

After a few hours of listening to music Darcei can’t help but fall asleep. This is going to be the longest flight of her life but everyone knows going to sleep speeds time as dramatically as it does in the SIMS.

Her eyes peel open and she realizes that the plane is landing. Shit! She brought her makeup on the plane with her so she could do it before landing. She wasn’t expecting to sleep for so long.

She still had some time. She would just do it in her rental car.

After the long process of baggage claim, getting her rental car, and driving to the SM building poor Darcei had no time to do her makeup. She packed her purse with as much makeup that could fit and ran inside of the building.

“Hello.” The woman said at the front desk.

“Hi!” Darcei said giving her a smile. “My name is Darcei. I’m here for the SM.AKEUP launch.” She said.

“Hmm.” The woman says flipping through a pile of IDs. “I’m not seeing a Darcei.” She asks. “Do you have any nicknames they may have put you down for?” She asks.

“Ummm potato.” Darcei says as a joke but the woman looks through the IDs again. She then picks up a piece of paper and scans it carefully.

“Ah! You are on the guest list! Sorry we don’t have an ID for you. You can go right in. Room 104.” She says pointing towards the room.

“Thank you! Oh, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?”

Once in the bathroom Darcei fixes her high ponytail that she’s been wearing frequently and starts a quick lathering of makeup. NARS foundation, setting spray, concealer, powder, setting spray again. As she’s focusing on putting on her lashes she has to hold her breath as Taeyeon and Tiffany walk into the bathroom.

She can’t act Starstruck. She holds it together as they speak in Korean next to her, fixing their own makeup.

“Are you Miss Darcei?” Tiffany asks.

Darcei looks over at her. “Yes! You’re tiffany right? I’m a big fan. I love kpop so much and I love all the SM artists.” She says.

“I’m a big fan of yours! We love you here at SM. Me and Taeyeon watch your videos all the time!” She says.

“Really?” Darcei blushes.

“Yes! Are you going to the SM.AKEUP launch?” Tiffany asks.

“Yeah I’m on my way there now, once I finish my makeup.” Darcei says.

“You should make another vlog.” Tiffany says with a smile.

Darcei laughs. “That’s a good idea.”

“Well you might want to hurry up and get in there. Kai, Taemin, Irene, Yeri, Kyungsoo, and BOA are here already.” Tiffany says walking past Darcei.

“Kyungsoo of Exo?” Darcei asks, unable to hide her excitement.

“Of course! Not to scare you girl but he’s seen your Instagram.” Tiffany says and her and Taeyeon both laugh as they exit the bathroom.

Darcei finishes her makeup and sprays her body down with perfume. She speed walks to the room and slows her walking just as she enters it.

It’s so beautiful. It’s a ballroom filled with giant lipsticks, a giant brush, giant beauty blenders and idols are everywhere, not just the list Tiffany gave.

Darcei walks around a bit, taking in the scene in front of her. It’s so high end. People are taking pictures everywhere. She wants to see Kyungsoo so bad but she decided she is here for business first and could not embarrass herself by fangirling or deliberately looking for him. Maybe on her way out she’ll give in and look around for certain idols she wants a picture with.

“Excuse me.” A male voice says from behind her and it sends shivers down her spine.

“Yes.” Darcei turns around to the shock of a lifetime. It’s Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“Would you mind taking a picture of us by the lipstick?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo frowns while staring at Darcei.

“Are you...?” Kyungsoo says. He looks at Darcei’s chest.

“Where are you looking?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo with a frown of disgust.

“No I was looking for a name tag!” Kyungsoo says.

“Yeah right!” Chanyeol says with a laugh.

“No really!” Kyungsoo says. He grabs the back of Chanyeol’s neck roughly. “Stop it.”

“Are you Kyungsoo? Well you are, I know you are because you have a name tag and I’m also a really big fan of yours. Haha! Now I’m talking too much this is really embarrassing. Not my day at all. Haha!” Darcei says nervously.

“You’re my fan?” Kyungsoo asks. His eyes open wide with excitement. “Oh thank you, thank you. That makes me so happy.” He says. “I’ve seen your videos.” He says.

“Really?!” Darcei asks.

“You are Miss Darcei right?” He asks.

“Yeah. You can call me Darcei.” She says.

“Can I show you around, Darcei?” He asks and he looks more starstruck than Darcei.

“What about our picture!” Chanyeol yells.

Kyungsoo ignores him and proceeds to show Darcei around.

“So you’ve been an exo fan for a while then, huh?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes. You were always my favorite.” Darcei says without shame.

She tried to mind her business and look for the people she came here for, but Kyungsoo literally found her and offered to take her around. Maybe this way, she gets to hang out with this man she’s been head over heels for for so long and she’ll find the people to sign the contract with. She’s killing two birds with one stone. Things do not always go as planned but this time it’s for the better.

“Why me?” He asks looking down into Darcei’s eyes.

“Well... you’re just a really good singer... you’re so manly, you put your soul into your performances... I don’t know.” She says with a shrug.

“Oh. Thank you.” He says blushing with a stoic face. “I remember watching that video you made where you did Lolita makeup and you looked so cute. I wanted you to tell you that in person one day. I’m glad we met.” He says seriously.

Darcei’s lips curl in a smile. How is this happening right now.

“I’m glad we met too.” She says.

“How long will you be in Korea? I want to take you out to dinner.” He says.

“Tomorrow’s my last day.” Darcei says and she is suddenly approached by four very important looking people.

“Miss Darcei! You made it.” One of them say.

“Hello!” Darcei says.

“Let’s get this contract signed and give you a few of the palettes to give away. How’s that sound?” The same person asks.

As Darcei walks away with them, Kyungsoo is still looking at her with sad puppy eyes. She turns back to look and see if he disappeared in the crowd yet only to find him staring longingly at her. She blushes as she turns back around.

After a half hour of negotiations and whatnot Darcei is free to go back to the launch room.

She needs someone to take a picture of her for her Instagram before she leaves.

As if by fate itself she sees Kyungsoo again. He’s walking with Kai and they seem to be in a hurry. Kai! Could she actually handle seeing the sex god himself this close? She has to hold it together for Kyungsoo.

She walks over to them.

“Kyungsoo!” She says trying her hardest not to even look at Kai.

“Darcei!” He answers. He stops walking. “You can go Kai.”

“Is that Miss Darcei?” Kai asks. “You two have met before?” He asks.

“Go.” Kyungsoo says shooing Kai away.

“Can you take a quick picture of me before I leave?” Darcei asks.

“Yeah!” He says.

“Could you use my phone?” Kai says with a smile. You curse your cheeks for heating up at that.

Kyungsoo glares at him and his smile fades.

You give Kyungsoo your phone and he takes your picture every time you change your pose.

“She’s so cute!” Kai says observing from behind Kyungsoo.

“Okay I think that’s good enough. Thank you.” Darcei says retrieving her phone.

“I love your videos Miss Darcei!” Kai says.

“Thank you!” She replies. She’s actually touched.

“Sorry Darcei, Kai and I have to get to our other job now. Tomorrow, I’ll take you out to dinner! Meet me here at 7 so we can pretend it’s for business purposes.” 

“O-okay!” Darcei says waving to him as he drags Kai out of sight.

Darcei goes to her five star hotel and waits patiently for her friends to pick her up. She cant wait to tell them everything that happened today.

They arrive not a second too late, 10 pm on the dot, and Darcei gets in their car.

“We didn’t want to do what we would do in the past so we’re trying something new.” Darcei’s best friend says.

“And that’s what?” Darcei asks. She’s sure they’re just going to take her to some fancy dinner place or some of the Korean clubs they’ve been hyping up for months.

“You’ll see when we get there!” She exclaims and they all start laughing.

They pull into some place that looks like a mansion.

“Guys where are we?” Darcei asks.

“You’ll see once we go inside.” 

Darcei’s friends basically force her inside of the building and a man in a tuxedo approaches them.

“Hello ladies.” He says.

“Hi.” All but Darcei giggle and snort.

“Who’s being served tonight?” He asks.

“The birthday girl, Darcei.” Her best friend says pushing her forward.

“Okay come with me.” He says leading her further inside the house.

Now her friends are cracking up.

Darcei is led in front of a large staircase.

“Boys!” He calls loudly and Darcei frowns over at him. “The rules are simple. You only get to choose from the men who want you, they will step forward. You can choose up to two for your first visit but you get more privileges the more you come.” He says and poor Darcei is still confused but as the men come down the stairs she slowly connects the dots.

This has to be.....

A male whorehouse!

Men come down the stairs in thongs, boxers, and one comes down in joggers. None of them are wearing shirts.

“Step forward!” The man in the tux says.

The men take a good look at Darcei and she feels hot and embarrassed. She wasn’t expecting to be judged by 12 men tonight. 7 of them come forward. She gets her choice out of the 7 but she can’t bring herself to look at them.

“Wait, Darcei?” She hears from one of the men who came forward. Startled, she looks up, why is that voice so familiar. The guy in joggers! Kyungsoo! Next to him in a thong is Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait a second why did you come forward, go back.” Kyungsoo says pushing Kai.

“No. I didn’t know it was Darcei.” Kai says honestly.

“Well now that you know, go back.” He says giving Kai another shove.

“No. What if she wants to pick me?” Kai asks.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo says and he just glares at him. “You know how much I like her.” He says.

“I’ll do this for you only this one time.” Kai says backing up to the unavailable men. “If I ever get another chance with her, just know that I’m going for it.”

“So who will it be Darcei?” The man in the tux asks.

“I have to have sex with them?” Darcei asks with a very hopeful attitude.

“That’s for you two to discuss at the bar.” The tux man says.

“Okay.” Darcei says looking at the skinny, overly buff, and unattractive men who stepped forward. There’s a couple cute ones too, then there’s Mr Perfect. Kyungsoo.

“I’ll take him.” Darcei says pointing at Kyungsoo.

“Jisu?” The man in the tux asks. That must be his whore name.

“Y-yes.” Darcei says with a nod.

Kyungsoo smiles from cheek to cheek as he takes her hand and leads her to the bar. Darcei can’t help but wonder if her friends new that idols worked here or if they were just trying to prank her. Either way she has a chance to fuck her ultimate and she sure as hell was gonna take it.

“All drinks are on the house.” Kyungsoo says to Darcei as the couple settles on their stools at the bar.

“Thank goodness. Two margaritas.” Darcei says to the bartender. This isn’t what she had thought her friends had planned for her. A male whorehouse? Of course this wasn’t according to any inkling of a plan Darcei had but again, she had to remind her self that there’s always room for improvising. 

“No no. I won’t drink.” Kyungsoo says as Darcei grabs both margaritas.

“Oh they were both for me anyways.” She says. She immediately downs one, needed to calm herself down or just flat out needing to not be sober to actually go through with this craziness. “Why won’t you drink though.”

“I won’t drink because I want to be sober for this. I want to remember this night.” He says.

“Oh wow.” Darcei says gulping down the other margarita. “Me too but it’s my first time doing something like this so I’m kind of nervous.”

“You’re a virgin?” He asks quietly in shock. “We can leave and go to my house and make it romantic.” He says standing to his feet.

“No, no, no.” Darcei laughs. “It’s just my first time at a whorehouse.” She says. “How’d you get into this?”

“Well, being an idol is stressful. I wanted to rebel. I wanted to know what sex was like and I knew getting a girlfriend wasn’t an option or she’d be bullied. So Kai and I came here so we could act on our urges.”

“Aren’t you afraid of the public finding out?” Darcei asks suddenly feeling the effects of the alcohol. That’s right! She hasn’t eaten all day.

“No. Usually only famous people come here or people with reputations. So if I’m told on for working here, you’re telling on yourself for being here.” Kyungsoo says.

“Ohhh I didn’t think of that.” Darcei says. “What if I tell people that you’re here.” Darcei says flirtatiously.

“I’ll tell them that you’re my girlfriend and you’re lying because we had a fight.” He says with a smile. “Once my contract is up in four years if you’re still single, please be my girlfriend. In the meantime please don’t be with other men, don’t go looking for them. If it happens by fate then okay but don’t-“

“Kyungsoo, lets just fuck already, okay?” Darcei says. She didn’t really want to say that while he was being kind of cute but she’s a little under the influence.

They get upstairs to his room and he closes the door. It’s very masculine, in scent, in sight, and in essence.

Now that Darcei is a little loose from the alcohol she can enjoy herself a little more.

Kyungsoo turns on mood-making music and Darcei starts dancing.

“Let me take off your clothes.” Kyungsoo says softly.

Darcei cannot believe this is happening. No one would ever believe this even if she told anyone. He hugs her close as he slowly unzips her dress. He looks into her eyes as he pulls it off of her shoulders, revealing matching lace underwear.

“It’s sexy.” He says. Darcei spins around for him so he can see her butt in her cute underwear. He sits her down on the edge of the bed and kisses her lips. An electricity starts at her mouth and ends in her groin. Kyungsoo is kissing her. The Kyungsoo! No one would ever believe this, not even her in the morning.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says. He pulls his joggers and boxers down and Darcei is greeted with little Kyungsoo in full for the very first time. She’s always seen him (little Kyungsoo) in fancams when Kyungsoo was going really hard at the choreography but she never imagined she’d see him in person like this.

Just by pure instinct Darcei places a hand on his lower back, looks up into his eyes, and takes the shaft into her mouth. It feels a lot bigger in her mouth than it looks outside of it. She fights the urge to gag as it hits the back of her throat over and over and over. Her eyes start watering. A low, manly moan escapes Kyungsoo’s throat followed by a low pitched “Darcei!” And she speeds her sucking.

“Wait! Ah! I’m gonna-!” Kyungsoo pulls out of her mouth with a loud plop sound and his dick looks angry. It’s now at its full hardness and is engorged, ready to explode.

He breathes deeply for a moment, trying to put off his orgasm for just a bit longer. Darcei sits patiently on the bed, completely comfortable with this situation which will feel like a dream tomorrow.

He comes back towards her and crawls in the bed. He flicks his wrists, motioning for her to follow him and she does. They start kissing again and his tongue dips inside of her mouth. He’s getting really into it, rubbing her back, gripping her shoulders, and when it’s over her bra is falling down her arms.

“They’re bigger than they look in the dress.” Kyungsoo says gently caressing her boobs.

Darcei can’t help but let out a moan.

“So you paid for the full package when you called in. Do you want the full package?” Kyungsoo says.

“My friends called this in. I had no idea my night would be ending up like this. Fuck it I’ll take the full package.” Darcei says. Why not?

“Okay. What happens in here stays in here.” Kyungsoo says with a smile. 

He gently coaxes her into laying down and he removes her underwear. He climbs on top of her, missionary style and begins kissing her again. A sneaky little hand finds its way to her wetness and a couple fingers slide inside. Darcei moans as she arches her back.

“I’m going to put it in now.” Kyungsoo says. He takes his fingers out of her and places his dick against her opening. He looks her in the eye and smiles before closing them again and pushing inside of her slowly.

She moans loudly, not necessarily from pleasure, but the fact that it’s Kyungsoo really sends her. An electricity claims her entire body and she shudders into the bed. Kyungsoo moans along with her as he thrusts into her slowly.

“I’m sorry but I’m going to cum already!” He says looking down at Darcei’s squinted eyes. She’s cumming already.

He pulls out and cums on her thigh with a few less than manly moans.

Then he lays down on his back and stares at the ceiling as he catches his breath.

“That was incredible.” He says placing a hand on her thigh and smiling up at her.

“That was... fun.” Is all Darcei can think to say.

“Please wait for me.” Kyungsoo says.

Darcei allows herself to fall asleep to the consoling touch of Kyungsoo’s hands.

When she wakes up she’s in the car with her friends.

“Girl. How drunk are you?” Someone asks.

“That was the best night of my life!” Darcei yells.

“Yayy!! What did he look like?” Her best friend turns to the back seat to look at Darcei.

“A kpop Star... Kyungsoo.” Darcei says.

“Damn, I’ve heard there were some cute guys in there. I really do wish you were in Korea longer. But we’re at your hotel now. Have a good rest of your night, glad you had fun!” Her friend says.

Darcei lays awake in her bed waiting slowly as the alcohol wore off. That was perhaps quite literally the best night of her life and she can’t stop thinking about it.

She wakes up at 4 pm the next day feeling disgusting. She forces herself to shower and put on makeup and go sight seeing with a different group of friends. The whole day she can’t stop thinking about Kyungsoo, the whorehouse, the sex they had and everything. It’s invasive and intrusive and her imagination is running wild with visual memories.

She must really be famous now to have such a famous secret. She’s technically a part of SM now too, albeit just the makeup extension but nonetheless still signed with SM.

Her thoughts win. She’ll go back tonight. Just as soon as the sight seeing is over. The earlier, the better and this time she won’t drink so much. He talked so much about dating her but she can’t remember how she responded.

She would love to date him. She’ll tell him tonight during round two. It sucked that this time she’d be paying.

At 7 pm on the dot her friends bring her back to her hotel and she literally immediately jumps into her rental car and drives to the mansion from yesterday.

She walks in alone this time and waits for the man in the tux. He appears in a new tux this time and the same routine from last night happens.

This time 8 men step forward for her. Where’s Kyungsoo? She looks at all the boys. Kai!

“Darcei!” Kai says with a smile.

“Is Kyung.... is Jisu here?” Darcei asks the man in the tux.

“No he called off today. He usually doesn’t do that. I’m sorry.” He says.

“Pick me please!” Kai says.

Darcei thinks long and hard. She felt guilty just looking at Kai. She knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t want her with him. He is the one who said what happens in here stays in here. He’s so hot and now she horny. She was expecting Kyungsoo to be here but he’s not! That’s his fault not hers right? It’s not like he’d ever find out.

“I choose...” Darcei says apprehensively. She knows it’s wrong. It feels wrong. But fuck it right? “Him.” She points at Kai.

“K?” The man in the tux asks. “Wow you’re so popular K!” The man says and that makes Darcei feel some type of way.

Kai smiles and leads her to the bar. 

She didn’t think she would but again she downs two margaritas and Kai has a long island iced tea and a shot of vodka.

“Let’s go already.” Kai says standing to his feet. He leads her to his room and immediately takes off his boxers.

He stalks towards her and the sex appeal just leaks out of his pores into her awaiting nostrils. His dick looks long and threatening and even as he walks she can see the threatening vein in the middle of the shaft.

Her mind goes to Kyungsoo one last time.

“Take off your clothes, Darcei.” Kai says pushing his hair back.

He’s being so bossy and it’s turning her on.

“I could do it for you. If you want.” He says looking into her eyes. The eye contact is searing.

“Do it.” She says averting her eyes.

She loves Kyungsoo but she’s always fantasized about being Kai’s little bitch.

He pulls her dress above her head and throws it on the floor. He then gently grips her neck and pulls her into a fiery kiss that leaves her mouth tingling.

“Your underwear is so sexy.” He says taking a break from sucking on her bottom lip. He gently lays his hands on her ass. “I wonder what you look like beneath them though. Show me.” He says sitting on the edge of the bed.

She shudders and she can feel herself getting wet. She gets to strip for Kai? This is literally every single fantasy she’s ever had in her mind.

She removes her bra first and he nods in approval at her tits.

“They’re bigger than they looked in the dress. But you get that a lot probably.” He says.

She shudders again.

“Now the bottoms.” He says, his eyes are hungry and they devour each bit of flesh she reveals to him. He’s nothing at all like Kyungsoo. His dick starts to rise as her fingers slip under the hem of her panties.

Darcei wriggles out of her underwear and stands before him. He smirks.

“Not bad. I can do a lot with a body like that.” He says standing again.

He walks toward her grabs her and walks her to the bed.

He leans her over, pushing at her back, so her chest lays against the bed.

“You want it Darcei?” He asks.

“Yes!” She moans. 

He touches her inner thigh, where her juices have spilled from her slit. “I can tell. You’re super wet.” He says with a chuckle. He positions his dick at her hole and pushes in to the hilt.

“Mmmmph!!” She moans in pleasure as her eyes roll to the back of her head.

“You like it?” He asks.

“Yes Kai!” She yells.

“Does it feel good?” He asks. Thrusting into her harshly.

“Yes! Yes!” Darcei yells.

“Say it, baby!” He says. “Say it feels good Kai. Please keep giving me dick!” He grunts as he pushes into her with force. His grip on her hips becomes iron.

“It feels good Kai! I love your dick!” She yells in ecstasy, so close to cumming.

“You love it?” He grunts. He moans as he settles his hands on her shoulders. He lifts her to standing straight up so he can fondle her breasts as he thrusts into her.

“I love it! I’m cumming!” She yells.

“You’re so cute Darcei. You don’t have to announce it.” He says thrusting into her shaking body. He gives her thrust after thrust after thrust, both of them moaning and grunting. It lasts way longer than she ever thought it would then he pulls out and shoots his cum all over her back.

“Sorry. I should’ve asked where you wanted it.” He says wiping her back with a towel. “I’m surprised I stayed hard that long. You were a fantastic fuck. Now I’m gonna take a shower. Hope to see you again soon. Oh and thanks for choosing me over Kyungsoo.” He says and she frowns.

What did he mean by that?

The dinner date! The reason Kyungsoo called off was to take you on a date! You missed it by hours to fuck Kai! Fuck Kai! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end probably


End file.
